Malladus Uno
"A demon knows no banes." ~Malladus Uno Malladus Uno (originally from Zelda: Spirit Tracks) is the Great Grandfather to Nigel Uno and former Demon King of the Underworld. He is the main antagonist of Operation: ANCESTOR. '' History Past Malladus was created by Arceus as the Second Demon King, after the original king, Satan/Demise, proved to be too evil and powerful with a complete disrespect for the balance. Malladus, though at a lesser rate, bore an equal disrespect for mortal beings and gods' virtues, so for many years, he aimed to conquer the worlds and enslave every mortal being. In Operation: GALACSIA, he tried to destroy Planet Wisp, and succeeded before Jirachi used his power to imprison him beneath the world. But Malladus escaped as years went by, and shortly he moved to Earth while it was in development. Establishing dominion on the would-be Core World, he was unprepared for the rise of an army of kids who would rise against his forces wit aid from the gods: the Kids Next Door. Led by Carl Linlin, and using Sacred Trees created by Celebi, Malladus was defeated again and again for centuries, sealed beneath the earth. During the Old Demon Wars, failing against mortal armies, Malladus was tricked by Hannibal Bean into drawing the Satan Sword, freeing Demise from his prison. Demise took his place as Demon King back and subdued Malladus, but he was vanquished by Link, and Malladus took over again. In The Witch's Ghost, after Lucifer's defeat, Malladus met him in the Underworld to scold the Demon Saint. When Lucifer mentioned that Viola and Ellen defeated him with love, Malladus considered trying that. Malladus eventually met the descendant of Sherry Linlin, Amy Linlin, who because of her inhuman Candy Virus and dark heart, was willing to cure Amy of her family curse in exchange for converting her to a demon's soul. He married Amy and had a son named Benedict Uno Sr., who came to be known as Grandfather and would later marry the Shadow Queen Malevolous Djinn. This marriage would unite the demons and shadows in warfare, in which Malladus converted the shadows into demons. Grandfather and Malevolous then had human children named Monty and Ben Jr. - born as such due to the human traits Ben Sr. has inside him, and both kids were abused by their elders for this reason. Demise was reborn inside a human named Ganondorf Dragmire, who followed the ways of the Demon Realm, but thought Malladus to be an unfit ruler. He kept constantly trying to dethrone Malladus and his family across the eons, becoming as big a threat as the KND. Malladus eventually had Ganondorf banished to the Negaverse in "Ganon's Trial" after Ganon had executed Malladus's daughter-in-law. Benders' Dawn Saga In Operation: ANCESTOR, Father, Chancellor Cole, and his demonic minions began taking over the world, readying for Malladus' return. Despite the fact Nigel and his friends saved all the Treehouses, Malladus was still awakened on Mt. Malladus after the heroes defeated Violet. The demon betrayed the cat girl and took away Grim's scythe, giving it to Facilier and ordering him to destroy them. He did so, but he really banished them to Saturn. When it came time to the final battle with Malladus, Nigel, Monty, and Father faced him, in which Nigel used his new Scythe of Light that could damage him. Nigel and his friends combined their strength to force the Scythe into Malladus' head and finally destroyed him, and the Shadow Beings dragged his soul to the Underworld for good. As a result, the Grim Reaper became Demon King and stopped the war between mortals and demons. Firstborn Saga In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Grim and Dr. Facilier go back to the past and ask Malladus if he knows anything about how to destroy Ganon. He tells them the story of how Ganon came to be their enemy, and revealed that the McKenzie Family were descendants of Link, the Hero of Time. When Malladus figured out who they really were, he sent the Nighlok, Anizore after them. At the end of Rachel's story arc, Malladus makes a grand return from the dead after Ganondorf rises to power. When Demise is about to wipe out Rachel and her friends, he makes a surprising return to help them vanquish the Dark Lord. He engages Demise in a fist fight and rips off Demise's head. He is then about to take his revenge on the Kids Next Door, but Demise gets up again and absorbs his power, causing Malladus to shrivel and fade. Their powers combined, Demise transforms into Satandorf, who is destroyed by Rachel, Mandy, and Lehcar. Nextgen Series “Yyyyyyeah… after he absorbed my power, this kind of… happened. At least it’s not all of me. Part of me still exists in my descendants, that Cherry boy for instance. …’Tis disgrace to the Uno name.” -Malladus to Nerehc, as his and Demise's conjoined bodies are in Nerehc's subconscious. (src) Following the destruction of Demise, his essence, and therefore Malladus's, was absorbed by Lehcar. Those powers were then passed on to her son, Nerehc Onu, ergo contains half the essence of both Satan and Malladus. However, fractions of Malladus still exist inside the Uno descendants, such as Nigel or Cheren Uno. As Nigel himself was growing up, he found Malladus's spirit inside of him, battled Malladus in his subconscious, and took control of the Demon King's powers. Malladus willingly began to cooperate with Nigel. In Down in the Negaverse, Nerehc gets inside his subconscious and discovers the two conjoined. Desiring their power, Nerehc does battle with them, and has help from Ghirahim as the two demons are sliced in half. They lay on the ground defeated, their power transferred to Nerehc as they discuss no one they hated more than each other until now. In Legend of the Seven Lights, the part of Malladus inside Nigel's body allowed the adult the use of his power as they traveled up Mt. Mariejoa to challenge the Leaders of the World Government. Nigel took the form of Malladus himself, but despite his power, The King of the World and his World Leaders defeated the demon. As Nigel lay dying, Malladus informed he could move on to Nigel's descendants, but Malladus's soul was suddenly sucked out of his body by The King's Octogan. Malladus pleaded Nigel to save him, but to no avail as the demon was sealed inside the Octogan. In the Side Stories, when Nerehc entered Sipa's dreamscape, Death Highway, to rescue his girlfriend, Malladus's spirit came out of his body to heal the girl's soul. Lucifer was surprised to see his "uncle", and when he requested to see Demise, Malladus remarked that he was unavailable. Malladus succeeds in healing Sipa while Nerehc fights Lucifer. In On The Way, Chris Uno begins speaking to the Malladus soul inside his Subconscious, as the soul started speaking to him due to using his Combustion Eye. Desiring to get stronger, Chris started challenging Malladus for control of the latter's God Chi, but Chris called a draw each time when he was losing. Non-Canon An alternate version of Malladus appears in Depthcharge2030's Legends Universe. Battles *Malladus vs. Jirachi. *Malladus vs. the gods. *Malladus vs. Nigel, Monty, and Father. *Malladus vs. Demise. *Mallademise vs. Nerehc Onu and Ghirahim. *Malladus vs. Chris Uno (several times). Origin Main article: Malladus Malladus is the main antagonist of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. A Demon King sealed in the Tower of Spirits, Chancellor Cole sought to revive him by using Zelda's body as a host vessel. Eventually, Malladus' soul was banished from her body, leaving Zelda to reclaim it. Malladus decided to eat and merge with Cole as a last-ditch effort, but the conjoined demons were destroyed by Link and Zelda. Relationships Nigel Uno Malladus is Nigel's Great Grandfather, and he's the reason Nigel has firebending powers. He constantly tried turning Nigel to his side, but kept refusing and he eventually killed Malladus. Benedict Uno While Malladus doesn't like Father, he's glad that he's on his side. However, this changed when Father finally rebelled against Malladus. Harvey Facilier Before Malladus was sealed the last time, he cast a spell on Facilier, helping his magical powers awaken faster. In return, Dr. Facilier served Malladus when he mastered his powers. Violet McCleary Violet made a deal with Father and the demons, which gained her her cat powers. Violet then helped fight off the heroes until she lost and Malladus betrayed her. She hoped to gain power from the demon. Darkrai I The Nightmare King was Malladus's closest friend of the gods. Both were demonic beings who desired power for their peoples and sought universal conqueration. They were also equally displeased with their descendants. Demise Demise, also known as Satan, was the First Demon King who was sealed away so Malladus could take the throne. The two have deep hatred and spite for each other, but when it all comes to it, Demise is the superior demon. Lucifer “…Love? That’s your excuse? You were defeated… with love between two mortals? …I think I will try that myself.” -Malladus (src) Lucifer is one of the Demon Saints, who considers Malladus his uncle. Malladus housed him for a time after Demise's fall. He was mean to Lucifer, and didn't let him make friends. When Lucifer claimed that Viola and Ellen defeated him with "love," Malladus considered trying that. Ergo, it was Lucifer that gave Malladus the idea to marry Amy Linlin, a mortal. Grandfather Grandfather is Malladus' son, and the two are very close. When Malladus was imprisoned, Grandfather took the throne. Cole Fulbright Cole is Malladus' assistant, and best friends with Grandfather. Cole married Grandfather's wife's adopted sister. Appearance Malladus is a titanic demon of around 50 feet, with a muscular centaur-like build with a head of brown hair and bushy, spiky beard, and a mustache with tips curved straight up. His eyes are a psychotic blood-red surrounded by yellow, and two angled horns are on his head. His upper body is light-blue while his lower is skinnier and red-furred, ending with clawed feet. He has a traditional devil's tail, string-like and ending on a triangle tip. He bares sharp fangs and his tongue is light-blue like his skin. Personality Malladus is a tyrannical ruler who hates mortals with passion. He is disgusted with the fact his descendants have mated with mortals. Regardless, he still wanted his great-grandson, Nigel Uno, to join by his side, but Nigel refused. He does have some interest in certain mortals, such as Facilier or Harvey McKenzie. He seems to care for his son more than anyone else. Powers Malladus is a firebender of incredible power, having been taught by Sun God, Solaris. His tremendous size gives him incredible strength, enough to destroy whole worlds with his evil flames. His primary attack is heat vision, able to shoot beams for miles that destroy anything. As both a god and a demon, Malladus was immortal, until the birth of his descendants. Weaknesses Like all demons, Malladus is weak against the powers of light and good feelings. Also, by having descendants, he sacrificed his immortality as a god, but his immortality as a demon remained. The gods used the Sacred Trees, known as the KND's treehouses, to bind Malladus beneath the Earth, but he manages to escape after many years. His ultimate defeat was by Nigel Uno wielding the Scythe of Light, which detached Malladus's soul from his body and allowed the shadows to take it to the Sanzu River. He was brought back to life by Ganondorf unintentionally, but Demise was able to absorb Malladus's essence into his own, ending him completely. Stories He's Appeared *Fairy Sisters (mentioned) *The Witch's Ghost (ending) *Operation: GALACSIA *Operation: ANCESTOR *Ganon's Trial *Attitude Adjustment (mentioned) *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Sector SA (Fake) *Down in the Negaverse *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last Legends Universe *Numbuh 9-Lives (spoken of) Trivia *Malladus is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson, best known as Trigon from Teen Titans. *Ultimately, it is Malladus's fault that the Kids Next Door were created (all of them). If Malladus had not destroyed Planet Wisp, leading Darkrai I to "fix" everything, and create the Irken Empire, the War on Adult Tyranny never would have happened, Jirachi would not have fled to Zathura, and Dimentia never would've found him and started the Galactic Kids Next Door. *While he favors demons over mortals, Malladus seems to take interest in mortal beverages, such as beer or tapioca. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Deceased Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Ancestor Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Demons Category:Firebenders Category:Benders' Dawn Saga Antagonists Category:Uno Family Category:Kings